


You Name It

by warchiefyeagers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warchiefyeagers/pseuds/warchiefyeagers
Summary: Providing for your own needs and holding on to a thin string of strength, there was one more year left to survive in college as a working student.But then you meet Zeke Yeager, the country's sought-after CEO who's ready for you to name your price.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	You Name It

He wasn't just some man of the hour. In fact, he was a young boy watched closely by the world, and he may have had something to prove to the society even if he almost has it all. 

They called Zeke Yeager the boy wonder in his teens, but whatever the public calls him, he's more than satisfied to step out of his father's shadow. 

Twenty-seven and living at one of the capital city's most lavish penthouses, can ride a helicopter if the traffic will break him to a sweat; nothing owned that isn't designer, and has the attention of everyone. Zeke Yeager knows it all too well that he's a man begged for anything and it was never the other way around — mornings like this is normal, a woman whose name he doesn't even remember, in which he expects that after a one night stand, this person will make futile attempts to see him again. 

He suffocates at the thought that some women think of him as long-term, the thought making him shake his head everytime in disapproval. Does he enjoy being the gigolo who if anything, only lacks a stable relationship in life? Not entirely, but partly.

However, Zeke knows that his inability to desire for something serious goes beyond whatever his life is today. 

Without regard for any morning sweet shit, he pulls his arm out from under the girl's head, and reaches for his phone at the lamp table. If he hadn't charged it in his sleep, the phone would lose half a full battery in a few minutes with the endless vibrations. 

Of course, Eren Yeager is panicking. 

"Hey," Zeke coughed. "You might want to leave now, sweetheart. A Yeager always has daylight errands, you know." 

"We can meet again, right?" And Zeke wasn't amused at all by the way the girl cooed, intentionally switched to laying to a side so her cleavage can tease. Both of them naked, it was only a matter of being horny for his cock to harden. 

"If I'm still interested, why not?" 

"Glad to know you were at least once interested. I'm hopeful. Oh well," the girl stood up and reached for her belongings on the carpeted floor. "See you next time, Zeke."

There was nothing more to give away, nor did he like the woman to spur her on any further with whatnot. Zeke simply nodded and smiled, the facial movement accentuated his heavy blonde stubble. He then grabbed his ungraded eyeglasses, the gold-rimmed one that the media called his signature item on him. 

His half brother has at least five new messages on top of what there was in the past hour. 

**Eren** [ _8:24 AM_ ] Are you up  
 **Eren** [ _8:30 AM_ ] Wtf you said you're coming.  
 **Eren** [ _8:33 AM_ ] YOUR NAME IS ALREADY ON THE LIST YOU ALREADY HAVE A TARPAULIN HERE FUCKING MONKEY  
 **Eren** [ _8:40 AM_ ] I'M ASKING FOR YOUR MERCY, ZEKE. MY PROFESSOR AND DEPARTMENT HEADS WILL KILL ME.   
**Eren** [ _8:45 AM_ ] Reply

He doesn't know whether he'll get mad for being ordered around or find it amusing that even after all these years, Eren is fucked without his help. 

It was only yesterday when Eren asked Zeke for a last minute favor, as the science and public health department of the college pressured him to bring his brother. The truth is, Zeke had already turned it down even if he was the first choice to speak at the annual alumni forum because of an unmatched schedule. Apparently, the second choice had asked for the event to be moved as well, but still couldn't go with a last minute backing out.

He regrets agreeing to the younger Yeager while intoxicated, but Grisha would lash out on him if he knew. 

Zeke called, and gave Eren no opportunity to speak from the other end as soon as he picked up. 

"Fucking scoundrel," Zeke hissed. "I said I'm coming, didn't I? What time is it? I don't even have the brief on what the heck it will be about."

"One in the afternoon, at the grand auditorium." Eren said. "You're on television at least once a month, don't come at me with that bullshit. You can impromptu, yeah? Boy wonder."

"You think too highly of me." Zeke smirked to himself, and rubbed his face harshly out of annoyance. "I'm going, don't bother the shit out of me until lunch."

When Eren dropped the call, Zeke felt the emptiness of the morning. The woman had left without him knowing, and it was just him and the penthouse that has seen too many female faces from all walks of life who pleasured him. Sometimes it was just once, sometimes twice at most for the thirsty bitch who cries while riding his dick. It has been like that for around seven years, the way he looks at the city's hallmark bridge, underneath the golden sun and a pastel blue sky signalling the life for the ordinary and the filthy affluent. Beneath that is a calm turquoise body of water, stretching far in its calmness amidst the bustling life it's sandwiched in. 

And oftentimes Zeke thinks to himself, sometimes he wishes there was one woman in this world whose name he would remember well; someone he wouldn't want to leave his bed in a moment like this one. 

* * *

You didn't want to be called a hero of your own life in this economy for having two part-time jobs and a gig that you'll be permanently getting rid off very, very soon. 

Instead of praises, at times like this, you wish you were paid at least twice the wage of all the works you've done when combined. There is no way you would ask for an advanced pay from the cafè, knowing that your boss and owner, Hange Zöe, is saving up for the second branch in the downtown area. Meanwhile, getting that favor from the restobar is far too dangerous to try — while the wife of the owner is nice, the husband in his late forties is the trigger you would end up firing at your face if you were to even borrow money. You were literally just enduring the past month at that place just to pay the rent and bills, but you're seriously alarmed already at how the old man checks you out every time in your shift.

Oh, and the modelling gig? People were a lot more straightforward. Ever since, you've been told already about your attractiveness — and beauty being subjective, you weren't really convinced aside from the fact that maybe you're somehow the conventional type of beautiful to many. Until only recently you had to appreciate your looks and your figure because it gave you money in many ways; you know that there are regular customers at the cafe who wants to see you, the patrons at the restobar are horny older men who have a fetish being served by hardworking, money-pressed young women. 

But the modelling gig yesterday was the last straw. The director and the photographer egged you on entering the pornographic industry, and you instantly regretted being too friendly with them during break time when you had told them your story. But when you said you needed more money, you really just wanted a regular modelling gig or land a contract with a stable brand. From where the pornstar suggestions came from, you don't know. But you're absolutely disgusted at how casual it seemed for men to come at you with that offer when you did not even hint at anything. 

Sure, you will not be a hypocrite. If that was the only way to survive for yourself being the absorber of a broken family, parents happy with their respective second families, then so be it. But it is your worst and last fallback, it works for some but you are not comfortable with that thought.

In two weeks, rent will be up against your neck once more. One year left in college made you feel like an ant crawling to the topmost part of the empire state building, and today is another day. 

You wore the navy blue shirt that was specific for the event, an annual forum held during the second semester of the year that's supposed to inspire college students in life. Some bullcrap as you call it, but being a scholar, you hold your tongue back about what you really feel about these kinds of activity. You doubt that college students here are inspired, as everyone is just pressured to make it out alive to the next level of workforce hell because of education debts. 

"Yo," Eren tapped your arm. "Can you fill in for Floch? He had to take Connie's post at the soundcheck due to personal emergency." 

You looked around briefly, and one part of the process that didn't go as expected had already made it rough for the committee. You and Eren Yeager are not in the same course, but you can say that you're both fairly close because of his girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman. 

"Sure thing. What was Floch supposed to do?"

"Should have been assisting Colt backstage with my brother. Figured out you and Armin closed the attendance hall already so you're cleared, right?" 

"Yes. They're at room three?" You confirmed with Eren. As he nodded, you left the topmost level of the amphitheater type auditorium, and ran backstage because students and faculty were quickly filling the seats. 

Halfway to the place, you see Colt Grice with a paperbag on his hand and a grande-sized coffee on the other. "Colt!" You called him. 

"Hey, as requested by Eren? I thought he'll make Armin do it." Colt stopped so you can catch to him. 

"I don't know," you shrugged. "Maybe he'll let Armin do a more nerve-wracking stuff. How do I vouch in for Floch today?"

"Just bring these to Mr. Yeager," Colt handed the items. "I guess keep him company? He's a nice guy, I personally know him. I have to do the lights and flashing there."

"No worries, go ahead. This is on me."

Colt thanked you with a salute, and then zoomed past the hallway. 

Of Zeke Yeager you have heard, but other than him being a notable alumni and the half brother of Eren, you're not really in the loop. You also don't know what he looks like, and when Colt told you to keep him company, you were pretty sure that it wouldn't be too much of the talking. After all, what would a guest want to do with a student, right? 

"Excuse me," you knocked twice at the door. It was safer to assume that Zeke Yeager is high profile and would like to give permission first before anything. "I'm part of the student committee. Let me know if I can come in because I have your food." 

Zeke immediately lifted his head, a while ago he was reading the college newspaper. He thought to himself, it's something to joke about the next family dinner. Something along the lines of not seeing Eren on the circulation as a relevant guy in his department, when their father has high expectations for the both of them. 

"Ah, yes please." 

And though his curiosity wasn't there at first, when he laid his eyes on you, that was _it._

Zeke is quick on the visual feast; your face is his specific taste with a very feminine softness to it, but you moved towards him with confidence that he was easily piqued about. Basically, you were treating him like a normal human being with a regard that is not too over the top. 

When you ducked a little to put the paperbag and the coffee on the table, it was the best moment for him to be the pervert that he has always been. While the shirt seemed fairly spacious on your arms, it wasn't enough to store your breasts in it without looking like full and round hills. Had he known that there was someone like you today, he wouldn't have called Eren a scoundrel. 

"If you need anything, you can just call me outside. I'll be right at the door." Once you were ready to leave and avoid awkwardness, Zeke wasn't going to accept you as a come and go. He was out of his mind to grab your wrist, but it was light enough to just stop you from leaving the room. 

"You're staying outside for what reason?" Zeke chuckled lowly and pulled his grasp from you. "You can stay here."

"Oh," a part of you became uncontrollably fidgety. You kept your hands behind your back, fingers rubbing against each other. "I thought you would want some privacy or something." 

"Sweetheart, I don't think I'll ever get that in life. Take a seat." He raised his eyebrows, sight in the direction of the empty space in front of him. "I got that this morning, but fuck, it was lonely enough for me to want to have someone eat with me now." 

He's vulgar, you thought. Suddenly, it's an interesting situation for you to see the differences between the Yeager brothers. You've heard much about them through Mikasa, but you aren't as invested as the city and even the nation about their family. You have always had your own to worry about.

Though you occupied the spot, Zeke noticed that you weren't the talkative type. Perhaps you're just here because you had to be here, and following him was just politeness. Thoughts in his head swirl in between admiration, wondering, and a pride he wants to satiate. 

Zeke thought that it would be nice to get a pretty and angelic looking one like you to talk, because that kind of face is often the most liberated. 

"So, any chance you're a friend of Eren Yeager?" He asked. 

"Through his girlfriend, yes. But we're not in the same major and we were classmates only twice in general subjects during freshman year."

You heard him hum lowly, and a bit longer than necessary as if Zeke Yeager was wondering about something. From there, you couldn't help but classify him as a man who's hard to not notice. 

Perhaps you were living under a rock to have not known him at all — he wore a white button down polo shirt, you don't know if they're long sleeves because he's wearing a bisque-colored coat that matched his khaki pants. But most of all, he sealed his good looks with those eyeglasses. Later, you can talk about his built but you wouldn't want to fawn over somebody you'll accompany just for a day or even less.

"I'll tell you something." He opened the tab of the coffee container, then drank for a gulp before proceeding. "I'm glad Eren has a girlfriend. And I'm pleased that you came here."

What is he saying? You internally asked yourself. But you have no time to be another weird one in this room, too bad because you were going to give him the points for being charismatic. 

"It was actually Colt Grice who's supposed to be here. But emergency happened for someone in the committee, so exchanges happened."

Zeke grinned, and knew that you didn't read in between the lines of his previous statement. Or you were just really dodging that, and maybe he needs to be a little more concise. "Ah, Grice boy. His uncle is our family friend. Do you wish you hadn't taken Colt's place? People are either taken aback by me or they're way too respectful. Sometimes, ass-kissing."

"Not really. But you're literally a stranger with power, I wouldn't want to say something wrong." At this point, you're not sure why you're staying and carrying on with the conversation. But Zeke knew how to extend it, what could go wrong if you just go along with it?

"Geez, pretty. I don't think I am a total stranger, we already have had more than two sentences exchanged. So tell me, neither my brother nor Colt hit on you?" 

"No way," you nervously laughed. "Eren has always been very much in love with my friend and Colt is just a senior to me." And you know he called you pretty, but you don't want to be putty about it. He's clearly a player.

"Always assume the most and worst in men. Maybe you weren't in the picture earlier, but I always thought that our genes were specifically drawn to the same shit." 

"Sorry, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Zeke intentionally paused for three seconds to lock an eye contact with you. "You're appealing to me. It's a compliment, and if I see it that way, my brother may have admitted the same thing to himself." 

You thought that Mr. Yeager isn't a very secretive guy himself, in a vexing way. He's a little egotistic; while you do not abhor his presence because you can give him a pass for his talking skills and his physique, you can drive someone to the edge if you wanted it by denying what this man probably usually has — attention.

"That's very direct of you, Mr. Yeager. You literally just saw me today, I'm already neck-deep in pet names and a compliment. Thank you, I guess?" 

Maybe you got him there, because Zeke laughed, threw his head back and then stared at you with a puzzled grin. You are not an easy one. 

"Shit, I'll tell Colt you kept me in company well. Tell me about you, riveting thing."

"Nothing much to give away about me aside from this," You pointed at your event ID and your name in bold on it. "And basic stuff such as my major which is in Psychology, my three part-time jobs, and my tiredness in life."

Zeke was too captivated, he had a lot more to say which was just as much as he wanted to ask. He doesn't know why, because he has supposedly seen faces just as stunning as yours, but there was something that has him stirred. 

However, Colt called both your names and knocked opened the door. "Hey Zeke, you're good?" 

"Should I already be up there, Grice boy?" Zeke asked. 

"In fifteen, but if you were able to get a decent company out of my friend here, I'll borrow her already for some technical task."

"That I would mind. Give me a minute, will that work?"

"For what?" Colt was slightly confused. It's not as if Zeke is the one he's asking for, it was you. "I need her, not y—"

"I know, idiot."

It was only until then when Colt understood that the both of you may have been talking about something that Zeke intended to finish without anyone else in presence. When Colt shut the door, Zeke pulled his phone and gave it to you, prompted at the keypad. 

"You want my contact?" You looked at him, purely baffled. 

"I'm not much of a stranger, am I?" Zeke smiled. "I'm just trying to create some sort of connection here, nothing dubious or dirty." For the latter part he may have lied. Because if you're down for anything about his cock in any or all of your three holes, he would be more than willing to give it. It's not like he did not fantasize about you throughout the conversation. 

And he was not disappointed, because you gave your phone number anyway. For whatever reason other than your own inquisitiveness, you're not certain why you're letting Zeke Yeager have it. Or maybe if you were to begin digging up more about him, something about your perception of him and his candidness could change. 

And as for Zeke Yeager, he just knows that in the past seven years, a lonely morning would always lead to an even lonelier day. Today was the oddity of it all, and what a desirable variety you've put up for him today for merely doing what you had to. 

Either way, he is very much hooked.


End file.
